


Slimecubus

by Sigilyph_With_A_Gun



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alien Biology, Alien Gender/Sexuality, Alien Sex, Erotica, F/F, Futanari, Googirls, Lesbian Sex, Monster Girls, Porn, Sexual Content, Slime, Slime Girls, Slimegirl, Smut, Transformation, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:21:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27208810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sigilyph_With_A_Gun/pseuds/Sigilyph_With_A_Gun
Summary: A lonesome futa is greeted one humid night by a devilish slime who is not all she appears to be. Shameless slimegirl smut.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	Slimecubus

The air around me was so thick with humidity that it was impossible to sleep. It had been especially hot all summer, but even with drinking cold water all day and opening my window to let in fresh air, sweat poured off my body and stuck to my skin. 

The only thing between my naked body and the sweltering heat was a thin satin bed sheet that was getting damper and damper with sweat. The sheet kept sticking to my body and hugged my curves as I tossed and turned. It was impossible to get comfortable. 

"Pleeeeaaaaase… Just let me pass out," I mumbled as I reached for my water bottle on my nightstand. As I uncapped it, the bottle slipped out of my hand and icy cold water drenched my bed sheets and my body underneath them. The wet sheets clung to my skin, outlining my breasts and waist perfectly and making the white sheets almost transparent.

I felt a growing sensation between my legs, and sure enough I saw something poking up underneath my bed sheets. I grasped my cock over the sheets and moaned slightly as I didn't expect to feel as much pleasure as I did. I sucked on my lip and eagerly started stroking my growing cock. The summer heat didn't just drain me of sweat; it also got me hard to the point where I'd spend hours on end jerking off at night.

With my mind focused on pleasuring myself, I didn't hear the loud slipping sounds as a red and blue mound of sludge pulled itself through my open window. It wasn't aware of my presence when it had entered, but as soon as it heard me pumping my dick up and down, it knew exactly who and what was in the room.

My cock was throbbing like crazy as I pumped my fingers up and down my shaft. All ten inches of buzzed warmly with need. Not simply a need to relax or forget about the heat, but a very primal need based in lust. A powerful wave of lust had suddenly washed over me just as the cold water did, and it was fueling me as I jerked off.

I still hadn't realized what was happening as the sludge oozed towards my bed. It pooled into a puddle at the foot of the bed, and then started to twist and morph into shape. Four long tendrils of slime snaked their way out, and then reformed until each one was an arm that ended in dexterous fingers. The four arms then set to work on the gelatinous mass, twisting and pulling new body parts into shape as I remained blissfully unaware. 

I finally tossed the bed sheet off of my body and wrapped both hands around my extra hard and sensitive cock. My eyes were shut tightly, but they flew open when I heard a devilishly seductive voice.

_ "My my my~ Having fun all by yourself, honey~?" _

The stranger at the foot of my bed was like nothing I had ever seen before. Her body was completely naked, and wasn't flesh and bone, but instead was made of constantly shifting red and blue slime, and a pair of curved horns extended from underneath her long gelatinous hair. Two of her hands lightly held the end of my bed as a third crossed under her heavy breasts and a fourth covered her mouth as she giggled. 

My eyes locked onto her body and then her face. I wasn't sure if I should be terrified of her sudden and monstrous appearance or further aroused by her seductive voice and deliciously sexy body. "Wh-what… What the hell are you?!"

_ "Me~?"  _ Her husky voice had an eerie quality to it, almost like it an echo.  _ "Why, I'm a succubus~ And I'm here for you, and more importantly, your cock~" _

The slimey succubus climbed over the end of my bed frame and crawled towards me. I tried to back away, but before I could get very far one delicate hand was already wrapped around my shaft. Her fingers were impossibly soft. "Leeeet~ Haaaah~ Let go of meeee~"

_ "Shhhhhh~"  _ she replied as she held a finger to her lips. With the room dark, her shifting slime glowed dimly like a lava lamp as she knelt in between my legs.  _ "Such a biiiiig cock you have~" _ she whispered to me. As one hand kept slowly stroking my shaft, two more gently cupped my balls.  _ "And such lovely balls too~" _

"Just~ Guuuh~ Let me goooooo~!" I struggled weakly in her grasp, but between her pleasuring me and the oddly entrancing shifting of her slime, I couldn't break free of her grasp. It was like she had cast a spell over me. "Wh-Whaaa~ What~! Aaaah~ What do you want with~ Nnnnuuuhhh~! Meeeee~?!

_ "To feed, of course~"  _ she coolly replied,  _ "I couldn smell the pungent aroma of your pre-cum a mile away~ And with balls as huge as yours~ Hon, you could feed me for months~ Maybe even years~" _

I moaned loudly as her fingers caressed and massaged my balls. My dick was throbbing harder and harder the longer she teased me, and the harder I got the more erotic she acted. As I started throbbing, she pulled my cock towards her and pressed my tip against one of her soft breasts and let my pre-cum soak into her slime. 

"Haaaaaah~ Pl-Pleeeeaaaase~ Juuuuh~ Juuuust~ Let me gooooo~" I couldn't even talk anymore without moaning. I'd heard dozens of myths and legends about succubi seducing and draining people of their souls through sex. I didn't want to give into her demands, but at the same time it was impossible to resist. "Noooooo~!" I wailed as my cock tensed up and covered her Jell-O breasts in long ropes of hot cum.

My cum sat on her breasts only for long enough for her to seductively cross two of her arms underneath them to make her huge boobs look even bigger. As her slimey breasts bounced ever so slightly, it sank into them and was absorbed. Once the succubus had absorbed my spunk, her body seemed to glow a little brighter, and it looked a little fuller and thicker.

Even after firing off a dozen shots of cum all over her, my cock was still rock hard and ready for round two. I never got this horny on my own, but maybe it was one of the succubus's spells hard at work infusing an inhuman lust into my body and soul.

The slimey succubus repositioned my dick to slide in between her incredibly soft and gelatinous titties and then suffocated it between them as she pressed them together.  _ "Oh, I'm going to need so much more cum than just that, honey~"  _ Her voice was just as soft and entrancing as her breasts.  _ "After all, don't you want to empty those big, full balls of yours~?" _

"Yeeeeeees~" I confessed as I finally gave in to the pleasure. She just giggled and then palmed her huge and heavy breasts. It was almost impossible not to cum instantly at the feeling of her tits pumping my shaft as she jiggled her breasts up and down. It wasn't just the sensations driving me wild, but also the erotic sight of her leaning forward and flicking her tongue against my exposed head. "Oooooh~ Ohhhh my Gooood~" 

The succubus giggled and then sucked on one slimey finger innocently.  _ "Mmm, does that feel good? My nice soft titties~ Aaaah~ Wrapped around your huge dick~?" _

"God yeees~!" 

_ "Then prove it~! Paint these huge titties with your cum~!" _ All four arms squeezed her breasts together to sandwich my cock tightly. I cried out in ecstasy before doing as she asked and blasting her face and breasts with steaming hot ropes of cum.  _ "That's it honey~! Keep it cumming~!"  _ She opened her mouth wide and caught a few ropes in her mouth, which she swallowed right away.

The red and blue mass of slime shifted as I came all over her again, and it almost looked like it was fighting itself internally. She pulled away from me and let my raging boner slide out of her tits. "I wanted to taste it!" she said to herself, only, her voice sounded much higher pitched and without its usual echo.

"Shut up!" came her own response, this time in a deeper voice closer to what I was used to. Only, once she said it, two of her arms pulled back and grabbed her own ass. The blue swirls and globs in her slime seemed to collect in her back, and as I watched on, they began to pull away from the central mass.

The red slime grew weak and limp as the blue pulled out of it, which left the red face of the succubus twisted in shock. The blue slime pulled a large clump of itself out of the red, and a face slowly molded itself into shape. "I… Aaaauuugh… Told you… I'd only do this if I got my fair share…!"

The blue half of the succubus melted out of the red and reformed beside it. Once they had fully separated, the red slime sprung back to life like she had been a discard puppet that just found a new master. "And I told you not to separate from me until we were done! We both might melt now…"

Both slimegirls glared at one another before turning their attention back to me. The red slime giggled. "Heh, you're still hard, honey? Even after all that cumming, and the little show?"

Blue gasped at Red's comment. "You're… You're not serious, right? She can't possibly want more…"

Red's hand was pumping my shaft before I could answer. "Of course she does~ Right honey~?" I nodded and moaned as Red seductively smiled. "See~?"

"Well, I guess if she doesn't mind, I'll have my taste then~" The blue slimegirl laid down on the bed and took both of my balls in her mouth. Her lips sucked on them very gently, and her innocent doe eyes peered into mine. 

Even though Blue was looking at me with a virgin's eyes, it was a slut's mouth that was sucking and slurping on my balls. I moaned long and low as her tongue massaged them softly. "Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh~! Ohhhhhh Gooooooood~! Ohhhh my fuckiiiing Goooo- _ oooood~!!!" _

The cherry-red hand pumping my shaft picked up speed as my moans grew louder and louder. "Oh, you just love that, don't you honey~? Watching that cute little slime sucking your balls~ I bet you'd just love to blow a huuuuuge~ Mmm~ Creeeaaaamy load~ Right down my sister's slutty little throat~"

Before I could answer, Blue had moved over, and now both slimes were sucking on my balls, Blue on my right, Red on my left. Their full and soft lips suckled ever so gently and pressed together every few seconds. My shaft had one hand from each of them wrapped around it as their intertwined fingers jerked me off. 

"Oooooooohhh~ Ohhhhhh~ Oh God~ I'm~ I'm gonna cum agaaaiiiin~ I'm cumming again~!" Blue took her cue, and when white hot cum rocketed out my dick was already buried down her throat. Through her semi-translucent body I could watch as my cum gushed down her throat and pooled in her stomach before it was fully absorbed. 

After a few minutes of sucking, Blue released my cock, and the twin slimegirls play-fought over it. Their lips slowly kissed their way up my shaft, until they met and locked together with my tip in between them. Two sets of lips and tongues worshiped my cock as it kept drooling cum into both of their mouths. They greedily drank it all up and kept sucking, wanting even more.

"Fuuuuh-uuuuh-uuuuh-uuuck~" I moaned, "You two really are succubi~" At that word, they both pulled away and laughed.

"Succubi? Honey…"

"We're just slimes… What do you think this is, a fantasy world?"

I stammered, at a loss, until Red pushed me down. "Honey, you talk too much. Hey, Sis, could you be a dear and shut our friend up?" Blue nodded eagerly and hopped right up to sit on my face. A pair of vibrant blue pussy lips kissed me as I felt my cock enveloped by the other slimegirl.

Blue and Red looked each other in the eye as the day on top of me. I lapped hesitantly a few times at the pussy smothering my face, only to plunge my tongue deep inside it. Blue's pussy didn't just taste good, she tasted _ delicious, _ like a freshly baked blueberry pie. I gripped her thighs tightly, fearing that she might fall off after being overwhelmed with pleasure. She moaned as I ate her out, and as Red was bouncing her hips up and down on my dick, she grabbed her twin's breasts and started to grope her. 

"Haaah~! Heeeey~! Siiiis~!" Blue's protests were more high-pitched as she wailed in pleasure. "Cuuut~ Cut it oooouuut~!"

Red just a devilish grin fitting of a slimegirl posing as a succubus. "What's wrong Sis~? Can't handle a little reciprocation~?"

As I kept licking and slurping Blue's delicious little treat, my hips thrusted upwards. The more seductive slime's pussy was extremely tight and hot, and squeezed my cock tightly trying to milk out every last drop of cum I still had. Red would've moaned as I fucked her, but her mouth was preoccupied with sucking on one her sister's tits as they rode my cock and face.

Both my licking and thrusting as I felt both slimes tensing up. My lips kissed Blue's deeply as I sucked up her delicious juices and teasingly massaged her inner walls. Red's pussy, on the other hand, kept sucking my dick in deeper with every thrust as if she was afraid I'd pull out and deprive her of her rightfully earned meal.

Blue broke first as her inexperienced pussy made a mess all over my face. As she came, I moaned into her and then blew my load inside Red, who rode my throbbing cock until she finally came as well. Blue started to slump forward, but Red caught her and suddenly pulled her into a deep kiss. The two of them made out on top of me as I tried to recover from my last orgasm. 

Red pulled off of my softening cock, and the two slimegirls rolled off of my body and pressed into one another as they made out. I sat up and watched as both jelly-like bodies suddenly melted into a puddle of red and blue slime, only to slowly pull themselves together back into their combined form. The red and blue eyes of the succubus met mine and flashed with satisfaction. 

_ "Mmm~ Thank you honey~" _ they whispered, before picking herself up and heading over to my window. A cool breeze blew in, smelling of rain.  _ "We'll be seeing you again, soon enough~" _

Before I could ask them to stay, the fused slimegirls leaped out my window to the world beyond. By the time I had made it to the window myself, I didn't see a single trace of her, other than the lingering smell of blueberries and cherries. I considered chasing after them, but I remembered their parting words, and decided simply to wait for their return.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! Thanks for all the love and support these first few weeks! If you'd like to further support my work, consider joining my new community discord server! https://discord.gg/mWdQa8Y


End file.
